Chaos Rings (Series)
The series has been giving four games. Each one follows a story full of diverse characters compelled by powerful forces to eliminate each other for the greater good of humanity. List: Chaos Rings, Chaos Rings Omega, Chaos Rings 2, and Chaos Rings 3 which is currently not talked about much but is available in Japan. Chaos Rings Chaos Rings follows four couples as they are summoned to the Ark Arena after witnessing an artificial solar eclipse, followed by all of their surrounding seemingly freezing in time. The story varies depending on which character pair you choose to follow. The heroes are ordered to fight each other to the death after retrieving the Companion Rings in order to determine the most fitting couple to be granted immortality and the privilege of repopulating the planet. But some heroes may choose to forsake the idea of immortality and delve deeper into the inner workings of the Ark to find the true answer to why this cruel Arena takes place... Chaos Rings Ω Chaos Rings Ω occurs 10,000 years prior to Chaos Rings and focuses specifically on Olgar and the trials he must face while aboard the Ark. The Agent returns, playing the same role as in Chaos Rings. Ayuta returns in Omega as well, but he assumes an entirely different role than what is revealed in Chaos Rings. Olgar and Vahti eventually encounter the inner workings of the Ark, unveiling the birthing process for Congloms and much, much more... Chaos Rings 2 - II Chaos Rings II focuses on the continued story from chaos rings I, but with some differences. Control of characters changes throughout the game, but for the most part, the player assumes the role of Darwin. The game opens with a brief scene of Darwin facing off against a giant molten being. After Darwin is defeated by the being's immeasurable power, the camera fades, and the story transitions to a few days earlier. Darwin is seen running through a forest with his longtime friend Orlando. They encounter strange beings wreaking havoc among other humans. It is revealed later that one third of the Earth's population is killed during this calamity. Shortly after battling their way through a few of the monsters, Darwin and Orlando sprint toward a clearing in the forest, but are spirited away to a strange area that resembles the Ark, but is wholly different. Orlando and Darwin are completely bemused by their new location, but they don't have much time to react, as Orlando and Darwin are stunned by a mysterious force. While remarking that he has lost control of his body, Darwin stands before Orlando. Screaming in denial and remorse, he raises his sword and executes Orlando. Darwin spends his time reflecting on this event and dedicates himself to finding the cause for these events and revealing the true purpose for why he was summoned to this strange place... Chaos Rings 3 - III Chaos Rings III is an all-new story revolving around the protagonist (who is always a male, and whose name can be chosen by you), who is trying to follow in his father's footsteps into becoming an Explorer and succeed in his quest to find a place called Paradise, on the planet named "Marble Blue". In the beginning sequence, the game's narrator is an entity called Mariv, who is an Incarnatus with unknown agenda. Along the way, he meets with others who gradually guide him on becoming an Explorer to venture into Marble Blue and achieving his quest. He almost mutated and turned into an incarnatus. What dangerous steps will he take? Can the Protagonist make his way into Paradise in the end...?